Thank you, Emily
by fortheir
Summary: Emily's pregnant and questions what to do. The first few chapters focuses on Hotch/Prentiss and the second half transitions into Morgan/Reid.
1. Chapter 1

-"How could I let this happen?" Each time Aaron Hotchner thought through that scene, he concluded that the blame should fall on him. Prentiss laid a comforting hand on his "Aaron, this is your fault as much as it is mine."-

Earlier that day, Emily clocked in unusually late. She crept to her desk in hopes of evading the attention of her coworkers.

"You shouldn't come to work sick, Emily." Reid's eyes were glued to his paperwork, but his focus was on her now. "The last time you came in this late, you had an upset stomach and periodically vomited throughout the day."Morgan picked up on the conversation

"Oh man, Emily, you are definitely hung over or something." Prentiss glanced at Derek Morgan with contempt. "So spill it, Prentiss; what happened with you last night?" Spencer's gaze left the page, transferring his aim towards Derek. "If she is hung over, which I highly doubt considering that it's only Wednesday, you shouldn't antagonize her symptoms by talking to her."

"Spencer, you realize that just by talking to Morgan you're adding to my headache."

"Err, sorry Prentiss." Reid sheepishly carried on with his work.

"Prentiss," his strict commanding tone worried her in an instant "I need to see you in my office, _now_."

"Shit..." she murmured under her breath. She would've rather waited until later to confront Agent Hotchner with her excuse.

Aaron shut the blinds to avoid gawking bystanders. He stood in front of his desk "Prentiss, take a seat," There was a painful pause before he continued "This position in the BAU requires punctuality. You have been more than two hours late each day for the past three weeks. The cases that we're dealing with are time sensitive and we need everyone here. If this continues, I'm willing to take this matter to Strauss. Do I make myself clear?" At this point, Hotch's stance was uncomfortably close to Prentiss'; she could sense his detest even though she averted eye contact. "I'm sorry I have to threaten you with your job, but Emily, please," Hotch knelt down to meet her eyes "what's going on with you lately? You're picking your nails again." Self consciously, she planted her palms on her lap. Prentiss took a sharp breath.

"I, um, haven't gotten my period in over a month."

Aaron Hotchner's face flushed in a cold sweat. "You don't think-"

"It's the only explanation for my nausea the past month." she interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

(52 Pickup season 4 episode 9)

"Prentiss," Jordan called "Hotch wants to see you."

"Ah, alright. Spencer," Prentiss made sure that he was actually listening to her "I'm expecting a call within the hour. Would you mind notifying me when it comes through?"

Reid jotted down the note in his head "Sure thing. Do you think you'll be in there for an hour?"

"Can't say. I just don't want my mother going to voicemail."

Prentiss slipped into Hotchner's private office. "Jordan said you wanted something from me? Please tell me that she's back on your good side." He stood up and made his way around the desk

"Don't worry about that, Prentiss, she's redeemed herself. Would you mind shutting the door?" Hotch moved to close the shades.

"Sure thing. Thank goodness, I would not want to be in that position for that long." She noticed him by the windows. "But by the look of it, it seems that I'm your new target."

"No, Prentiss, it's nothing like that," he chuckled. After concealing his office from prying eyes, he made his way over to her. "I want to commend you on your cooperation for this case. That Paul Thomas-"

"Viper" she muttered in disgust.

"That Viper guy was unbelievably sleazy. We wouldn't have figured out Parker's primary trigger without you."

"I got all dolled up for that scumbag... Thank you, Aaron, I appreciate it." She revisited her initial curiosity "Why did you have to close the blinds to tell me that?"

At that point, Aaron Hotchner wrapped his arms around her waist. "So that I could do this." He coaxed her lips to meet his.

"Wait, Aaron," Prentiss pulled away from his spontaneous embrace "I thought we agreed that the BAU headquarters were off limits. We got away with making out once, but even that was a close call. Morgan walked in less than two minutes after that!" Hotch resumed his affectionate advances.

"Emily," he sighed "you looked so enticing when you were getting ready to go out. If we weren't working the case, I would've taken you in the locker room." Hotch gripped Emily's bottom and pressed her hips against his. Replaying the scene in his head made it obvious to Prentiss that he was plenty stimulated. This time, instead of a tentative peck, Hotch engaged Prentiss in a deep kiss. "Give me 5 minutes to change your mind." As Hotch locked lips with her, his hands studied Prentiss' form. He moved one hand from her bottom towards the base of her shirt and began to caress Emily's body underneath.

Prentiss pulled away. "Hold on." She quickly stripped her top from her torso and removed her bra in hopes of getting a reaction out of Hotch. While maintaining her distance, Emily noticed his hard on tenting his pants.

"Wow," he murmured as he resumed fondling her "you're stunning, Emily…" Hotch's voice trailed off as he laid kiss after kiss upon Prentiss' cheek to the base of her neck.

Emily reached to loosen his tie "Maybe we should move over to the couch, Aaron." His eyes widened with lust. "But just this one time; I mean it."


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch hoisted Prentiss in his arms and rushed her to the love seat. He tugged at his necktie and unbuttoned his dress shirt. She kicked off her heels and shifted to pull off her trousers. Hotch moistened his fingers and slid them in between Prentiss' lips.

"You're so wet, Emily," he moaned "I need to have you."

"God-fuck me, Aaron!" Prentiss stammered. Hotch pulled his pants down and yanked off Emily's panties.

"Prentiss, we need to keep quiet, okay?" With that forewarning, Hotch grasped Emily's hips and thrusted himself into her. She struggled to keep herself from crying out. Hotch groaned with pleasure following each pump.

"Ah, Hotch! Fuck me harder," she panted. Aaron's body was burning hot as he complied with his lover's demand. "Hotch, I'm going to cum!" Prentiss exclaimed as she clung to him.

"Emily!" Hotch yelled as he came.

"Spencer!" Prentiss shrieked; her focus averted.

Aaron stared at her with a baffled look on his face. "Spencer…?" He turned his head towards the office's doorway. "Oh God."

Spencer Reid was paralyzed at the sight of his stark naked coworkers. His face turned beet red as he scrambled for words. "Err, Prentiss I-your call." Reid darted to his desk shutting the door behind him.

Hotch covered his face "Oh God."

_to be continued..._


End file.
